


Benny and Meggy Go Public

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-06
Updated: 2005-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Part six of the "Benny and Meggy Go To" series. While both are hospitalized after an explosion in the Consulate, news of their marriage gets out.





	Benny and Meggy Go Public

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Benny and Meggy Go Public

## Benny and Meggy Go Public

  
by The Moo  


Disclaimer: Whatever is needed to keep The Moo out of jail.   


Author's Notes: Part six of the "Benny and Meggy Go To" series. While both hospitalized after an explosion in the Consulate, news of their marriage gets out.

* * *

Margaret wasn't feeling entirely well yet, but Benton was up and on his feet and she would be damned if she'd lie still. So, with a groan she wished she could have suppressed, she contracted her back and neck muscles sufficiently to raise herself up on her elbows.   
  
Benton, standing beside her, saw the direction of her attempt and took hold of her shoulders to ease her up into a sitting position. The exertion, however gallantly intended, was a bit more than he could handle physically and no sooner was his new wife sitting up then Benton turned green and tottered. She reached out to steady him without thinking of the toll the sudden movement would take on her.  
  
In a manner bizarrely appropriate for the newly joined couple, they passed out at the same moment: Margaret dropping comfortably back to her pillow and her less fortunate husband crumpling unceremoniously onto the hospital linoleum. The thud of his body hitting the floor stirred to action the nurse who had until now been avoiding any interference in their conversation.  
  
A gurney and a doctor were both summoned, the former arriving somewhat faster than the latter and Benton was soon deposited back in his own room. Both halves of the eager couple were pronounced no worse for the excitement and in need of nothing more than further rest.   
  
In this manner they slept through a singularly uneventful wedding night.  
  
Turnbull, Ovitz and the Justice of the Peace were also held overnight for observation and none of the three of them felt any need for heroics. Upon regaining consciousness they gratefully accepted the ministrations of the medical staff and rested for the rest of the day and the following night.   
  
As they were getting ready to leave, Detective Huey, having heard that some of the consulate staff were now in fit shape to be questioned, arrived to take their statements. The two Canadians were mindful of the Inspector's orders that the marriage be kept secret.   
  
As for Turnbull, he was fortunate that Detective Huey happened to catch him and Ovitz together, allowing Turnbull to listen while Ovitz told his story. All Turnbull had to do was agree with everything Ovitz said.  
  
When Huey wanted to know why a Justice of the Peace was at the Consulate, Ovitz made up some halfway plausible story. It was a shame he wasn't able to dream up a wholly plausible story, because the story he came up with persuaded Detective Huey not at all. Neither Ovitz nor Turnbull had seen the young couple that had planted the bomb. The only stranger in the Consulate that they remembered that day was the Justice, which made her a suspect in Huey's mind.  
  
After getting the secretary's version of events, heartily confirmed by the Mountie, Huey went to the Justice's room to see what he could learn from her. Or, more to the point, about her since she was now a suspect.  
  
Although Justice Pear had been asked to keep her reason for being at the Consulate to herself, she had no reason to comply with the request and three very good reasons to cough up the truth when questioned by Huey. First: she was annoyed at being blown up and having to waste a day and a night in the hospital. Second: she was not in the least bit afraid of the Inspector. Third, and most importantly: she sensed from the line of Huey's questioning that she was an arson suspect and was therefore highly motivated to provide the real reason she had been at the Canadian Consulate that day. So she told Huey she had been there to perform a marriage ceremony and who the bride and groom had been.  
  
Huey couldn't wait to get back to the 27th to share this juicy piece of gossip with everyone in the squad room.  
  


* * *

Ray Vecchio had been on the same stakeout for two days and hadn't been either to the hospital   
or to the office during that time. He had been told by radio about the explosion and that   
Constable Fraser was among those hospitalized. As soon as his suspect was in custody and he   
was free to go, he sped to the hospital knowing nothing at all about Huey's news.

* * *

Benton had been more-or-less awake for about half an hour, slowly orienting on his surroundings   
and struggling to recall the events of the preceding day when a nurse came in to his room. The   
nurse settled into one of the visitor's chairs and began a list of standard questions.

"Do you know why you're here?" the nurse began, as formula required.

"Actually, no," Benton truthfully replied. During the brief period that he had been conscious the   
day before he had been told there had been an explosion in the consulate but had no evidence in   
confirmation of that fact. Still disoriented, he reasoned that although he had to admit that was a   
likely explanation of his present condition, he was certainly not going to present it as fact unless   
he had definite confirmation.

The nurse noted his response in the appropriate space on the questionnaire on her clipboard and   
went on with her interview. When she was through, Benton asked a question of his own, after   
first deferentially asking permission to ask the question. In his state of confusion he forgot that   
his marriage was a secret.

"How is my wife?" he asked the nurse.

The nurse consulted her clipboard. "You haven't any next of kin listed. Can you tell me how to   
contact your wife?"

Foggily, Benton said, "She's here . . . in the hospital."

"Where?"

Benton had reached the limit of his ability to hold a coherent conversation. His eyes rolled up   
and he sank once again into la-la-land.

The nurse reported her finding, that Mister Fraser apparently had a wife on the premises, to the   
head nurse on their floor. Accordingly, the head nurse, Ms Hunt, made a p.a. announcement to   
try to locate the poor lady, all the while wondering why she wouldn't have simply asked at the   
information desk where her husband might be found.

Mr. Fraser hadn't told the nurse his wife's first name before passing out. Although it was a   
somewhat outdated form of address, Ms Hunt broadcast, "Mrs. Benton Fraser please come to the   
fifth floor nurses' station."

Meanwhile, Ray arrived at the hospital. A quick stop at the information desk got him Benton's   
room number: 502 and his condition: good.

Ray had been worried sick and at hearing that his friend was in no danger he needed a release for   
his tension. The perfect opportunity to demonstrate annoyance came when he heard Ms Hunt's   
p.a. announcement. "What the hell?" he demanded to no one in particular and charged towards   
the elevators.

* * *

"Who's looking for Mrs. Benton Fraser?" Ray demanded of the first nurse he saw as trotted up to   
at the fifth nurses' station.

"I did," replied Ms Hunt. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"What the hell kind of messed up hospital is this?" Ray demanded.

Ms Hunt figured this was a rhetorical question and simply waited with professional calm for Ray   
to get to the point.

"How do you manage to get two things screwed up in one sentence? First of all, you've got   
Benton Fraser right on this floor and second of all, he's a Mister not a Missus."

Ms Hunt only smiled indulgently. "Constable Fraser mentioned that his wife was here in the   
hospital and I was just trying to locate her. Can you be of any help?"

"Wife? He said he had a wife?"

Ms Hunt nodded.

"Fraser's not married."

"He says he is," Ms Hunt pointed out.

"I'll talk to him," Ray declared.

He turned and was about to go off down the hall, but Ms Hunt said, imperiously, "I'm sorry sir,   
but Mister Fraser isn't allowed visitors."

Ray showed his badge. Ms Hunt was unmoved by it. "Are you a relative?"

"I'm his best friend."

"But you didn't know that he was married?"

"He's not married!" Ray insisted, "He must just be confused."

Ms Hunt didn't think being married and being confused were mutually exclusive states but she   
sensed Ray's concern was genuine. She waved at him to go ahead. "Only please don't stay long,   
he needs rest."

As Ray was going down the corridor scanning the room numbers for 502 he encountered a   
woman resolutely pushing herself along in a wheelchair. It took him a moment to recognize the   
Inspector. He wasn't accustomed to seeing her in this setting, in a wheelchair, wearing a hospital   
gown and looking disheveled.

"Would you help me, Detective?" Margaret asked as rolled up towards him. As much as she   
hated to ask for the help, she resolved not to overtax herself for Benton's sake. "I'm on my way   
to the nurses' station."

"You could have just rung them to come into your room," Ray pointed out. "I'll go fetch one for   
you."

Margaret hadn't thought of doing that. When she heard the p.a. announcement she figured that   
Benton must have taken a turn for the worse somehow. Her automatic reaction was to obey the   
summons, so she had staggered out of bed and was fortunate to have found an empty wheelchair   
in the corridor just outside her door.

Ms Hunt picked up the edge of the conversation from a distance and frowned at Ray's cavalier   
assumption that her nurses were available to Ray for the fetching. Then she wondered if Miss   
Thatcher was coming to tell her something about the whereabouts of Mrs. Fraser. She came out   
from the counter and joined the police officers where they were talking.

"Maybe YOU know something about Mrs. Fraser?" she asked Margaret, but with a brief glance   
at Ray that, if she had not been so carefully professional in attitude, could have been taken as   
scornful.

Margaret summoned her courage. "I AM Mrs. Fraser. As of yesterday."

Ray's wide-eyed "take" could have come from a slapstick movie. Then he decided she must have   
just been conked on the head and was hallucinating. "Sure you are," he said, soothingly.

"I'm telling you, Detective, we're married. First there was the ceremony at the Consulate   
yesterday and then there was the explosion."

Ray marveled, "Is that a Canadian thing to do at weddings?"

Ms Hunt saw an opportunity. "If you're married then you can sign each other's admission   
papers. I think." she paused, never having encountered such a situation and wondering if in fact   
it was permissible for patients to admit each other.

"Hold the phone, lady. Inspector, is this for real? Did you two really get married?"

"I have the marriage license at the Consulate," she told him, "Or, I had. It may be burned up by   
now."

Margaret was being too matter-of-fact for Ray to continue thinking she was delusional. His mind   
reeled. Benny got married? To the Dragon Lady? Without telling me? It took a moment for the   
idea to sink into his head.

"Well, congratulations I guess," he said to Margaret, finally. "No wait, you don't congratulate a   
bride. You say 'best wishes'. You congratulate the groom. I better go see Benny and congratulate   
him. Come on Inspector, I'll take you."

* * *

Huey burst into the squad room. "Guess who got married? You'll never believe it!"

Of course everyone within hearing distance gathered around.

"The Mountie! He married his C.O., that Inspector! Yesterday! Just before they blew the   
Consulate up."

"Is that a Canadian thing?" Welsh asked, catching the news as he emerged from his office.

"How do you know this?" Elaine demanded.

Huey relayed in detail his conversation with the Justice of the Peace. "And if you can't trust a   
Justice of the Peace, who can you trust? Other than a Mountie, I mean," he wound up.

It was a fair point. The entire squad room started buzzing, except Elaine who quietly went over   
to her desk and dropped herself onto her chair. Welsh noticed her expression and followed after   
her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" she snapped back, and then realized she was talking to her boss. "Sorry,   
sir. I'm just surprised."

Welsh cast about in his mind for the right thing to say to Elaine. "Um, look. You shouldn't feel   
bad. You wouldn't have had a chance against one of his own kind."

This was too provocative for Elaine to let pass politely. "His own kind? What is that supposed to   
mean?"

"Aw come on, you know I don't mean that. I mean another Canadian. And a fellow Mountie."

"I guess," Elaine said, sadly.

"And she's his commanding officer. Maybe she ordered him. You could never compete with   
that."

Elaine folded her arms on her desk and dropped her head into them. Welsh risked a quick pat on   
her shoulder and then left her to her misery.

  
 

* * *

End Benny and Meggy Go Public by The Moo 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
